Characters/Himiko
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Best healer in the game * Can cure negative effects over AoE * Good stats for the support role * Unique passive that boosts healing received | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Slow base attack * No options beside healing |} Skills |} Himiko is the most single-faceted character in the game. She's a pure healer and she's a stage 5 clinger toward the protagonist. The end. Well, whether you think her personality is agreeable or not, her aptitude as a healer is truly second to none. She has great base defense and speed stats, which are both super important for a support unit. Her passive is completely unique, granting boosted up healing to the hero in front of her. This actually becomes incredibly useful when paired with Ancient heroes that heavily rely on in-battle healing to stay in top shape. It's actually sort of a blessing that you recruit Himiko and Takeru at the same time, and you should pair them together in battles quite often if you plan on keeping up on Takeru's battle-based growth. Himiko's base attack is the only truly unfortunate part of her skillset. Magic Attack has way too high of Delay to make it worth using, especially with Himiko's low attack stat. It's truly a shame that she doesn't have the faster variant, Quick Cast, that would suit her best. With her high speed and slow base attack, usually the best first action for her is simply to use the Wait command and begin healing after the enemies have had their first turns. Heal is a wonderfully cheap and fast skill that you'll find yourself spamming regularly. With the Emerald Tablet equipped, Himiko will always be able to use an effectively free Heal, no matter the situation. Because of how fast her turns come up when spamming Heal (and how much meter she burns as a result), this is way more useful than you'd initially think. Refresh Heal is essentially 1.5x the potency of heal over an entire row of heroes, except that it also removes all negative effects on each target! The best part is all of that only costs 2 Brave, making it one of the most cost-effective AoE heals in the game. The only downside is that it has 180 Delay, significantly slowing down her relentless barrage of healing. Still, it's absolutely essential when you're being hit with dangerous or debilitating negative effects. Hetsu Mirror follows the same principle, being a spectacularly strong heal that clears debuffs over a huge AoE, but ultimately the cost and Delay are so huge that it should only be saved for true emergency situations. Items Himiko already has pretty much everything she needs to do her job as a healer well, but you can always utilize Brave gain items and Delay reduction to further boost her effectiveness as a reliable support unit. Preventing status effects can also be worthwhile, depending on the enemies and terrain you're up against. Good Item Synergy: # Brave gain #* Emerald Tablet gives her a free Heal every turn, and Brave gain at the start of the battle is great for her allies # Delay reduction #* These can help speed up Himiko's high Delay skills, as well as make her Heal spam even more effective # Mage items #* Any that boost Def, Spd, or lower Delay are beneficial to a support unit like Himiko # Status Effect prevention #* Seal can be outright crippling to her, but Paralyze, Curse, and Grudge all slow her down considerably Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters